MeiMei is an Otaku
by Kentastic72
Summary: That would explain why she's skipping early morning practice. This is my entry for the Character Mash-Up challenge for Masters of Metal. Chao Xin and Mei-Mei. The story is kind of crazy.


_**A/N: Not much to say about this one, actually. It's very short. Hope you enjoy my crazy rambling.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own MFBB. Please don't sue me.**_

* * *

"It's 'Pretty Cowgirl Transformation Nation!'" Mei-Mei said, her voice almost cracking with excitement.

Chao Xin just stared. He had come into her room to ask why she had been skipping early morning practice for the past few weeks. What he did not expect was… _This_.

Pretty Cowgirl Transformation Nation was just about the worst anime ever. The characters had no depth, used recycled personalities, and the show had the plot of basically every other magical girl anime. But that didn't stop it from collecting a massive fan-base; a fan-base which Mei-Mei was a part of. The walls were plastered with posters of the show, so much so that you couldn't see the actual wall anymore. Mei-Mei sat in the middle of the room, her eyes glued to the opening theme song on her television screen. Scattered around her were Pretty Cowgirl manga and drawings. She had set up a small table dedicated to just the Pretty Cowgirl figurine set, which was complete. Even Mei-Mei herself was decked out, dressed as some kind of barn animal.

"What are you _wearing_?" Chao Xin asked.

"Shhhh!" Mei-Mei glared at him. "The theme song is on!" She went back to staring at the screen, while Chao Xin stared at the golden feathers strewn about her and the red/white striped dress she had on. She looked ridiculous, especially when she started to sing.

"_Up at the crack of dawn, with my Bright Light Booster, I hope you think of me, Pretty Cowgirl Rooster!" _Mei-Mei squealed with delight when "Pretty Cowgirl Rooster" came onto the screen, wearing an outfit identical to Mei-Mei's.

Chao Xin's mouth hung open, "You… Cosplay the show?"

Mei-Mei just shushed him and went back to singing.

He did the only logical thing to do.

Chao Xin sat down next to her and watched an anime all about girls who worked on farms that could turn into barn animal themed superheroes in order to save the Earth from the dreaded Tofu Monsters looking to rid the world of all farms. At the commercial break, he asked her why she was skipping practice to watch it.

"You told me to watch more television so I could better understand words and perfect my speech pattern!" she exclaimed.

This was true. He did say that.

"And I think I've been getting better, right?"

This was also true. She was.

"So I saw this show, and I love it!" she grinned as Pretty Cowgirl came back on.

"But-"he began, but the girl shushed him. They continued to watch as Pretty Cowgirl Pig devoured all the Tofu Monsters and Pretty Cowgirl Cow blasted them with her milk cannon. Farmer Joe, the Pretty Cowgirls' manager/adult-consultant, congratulated them on a job well done. Chao Xin stood up as soon as Pretty Cowgirl Horse started one of her signature lines, "Join us next week for more Pretty Cowgirl Transformation Nation!"

Mei-Mei stared at the retreating boy, "Where are you going? There's a whole marathon of PCTF!"

"I've got better things to do than watch that," he sneered.

"Like what?" Mei-Mei asked, somewhat innocently.

"I'll have you know, I've got a date with four lovely ladies," he retorted. "Just don't miss practice anymore, ok? Record it, or something."

And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving the girl muttering to herself, "…Record it? I can do that…?"

* * *

Chao Xin entered his room and locked the door. Making sure there was no one was watching, he slipped into his Farmer Joe cosplay, set up his collection of Pretty Cowgirl figurines, and proceeded to watch the entire marathon surrounded by his four lovely ladies: Pretty Cowgirl Horse, Pretty Cowgirl Cow, Pretty Cowgirl Pig, and Pretty Cowgirl Rooster.

* * *

Moral of the story: Otakus come in all shapes and sizes.

* * *

_**What did you think of the Pretty Cowgirls? It's not a real anime: I'm sorry/You're welcome.**_

_**Review please? Pretty Cowgirl Rooster and I would appreciate it.**_


End file.
